Mission spéciale
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: Lorsque votre auteure bien dévouée rentre dans la tête de Sophia Blewgreen, ça donne... ça. /OS Plumien/


**Bonjour ! :D Oui oui, j'avais dis pas avant le brevet. Mais j'adore me contredire. Donc, voilà un nouvel OS plumien, dans la tête d'une certaine journaliste :p**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je réponds aux rewiews sur mon OS tivaein juste en dessous :)**

* * *

**Nan' : Un grand merci, très contente d'avoir réussi à faire passer ce mic-mac de sentiments comme tu dis x) Et je suis désolée pour les fautes, je suis très loin d'être infallible...**

**Chou05 : Ooh mercii !**

**DiNozzoGirl : Merci beaucoup ! #.#**

**Sasha : Une chose qui résume ma pensée : je t'aime. Tes rewiews c'est... indescriptible. Tu me fais plaisir à un point inimaginable ! **

**MDHayden : Oh merciii ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire x') Merci merci !**

**PBGette : Merki ma chère, très heureuse que ça te plaise :D**

* * *

C'était une mission à grands risques.

Le genre de mission qui vous nouait l'estomac jusqu'à la bouche.

Le genre de mission dont vous n'étiez pas certain d'en ressortir vivant.

Cachée derrière mon journal, je posai un regard circulaire tout autour de moi, enfonçant mon visage dans mon col noir bien trop grand, mes fins sourcils froncés.

Personne en vue.

« Joly, bouge tes fesses, c'est maintenant ou jamais. » sifflai-je en rabattant les pages de mon magazine d'un geste vif.

Je délaissai rapidement le banc de mamie Josette et, prenant un air incroyablement naturel, je m'élançai vers le Navy Ard, mes talons noirs claquant contre le sol.

En effet, Joly avait été claire.

Pour cette mission, je devais oublier tout ce qui pourrait les mener à moi.

Donc oust chevelure châtain, couleur flashy, et talons roses. Pour mon plus grand malheur.

Les lourdes portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent alors que je me présentai face à elles et je réprimai un frisson de peur. Calme-toi Sophia, tout va bien. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais environ quatre vingt dix pourcent de chance de ne pas repasser ses portes. Non, pas du tout.

Prenant mon courage à quatre mains – bah oui puisque j'avais pas peur là, j'étais terrifiée des orteils à la pointe de mes cheveux – je franchissais le seuil en m'attendant à ce que l'agent Gibbs me tombe dessus dans la seconde.

Mais ô miracle, pas de Gibbs à l'horizon, et je pus pénétrer dans le bâtiment fédérale sans égratignures, présentant une fausse carte de visiteur.

Première partie du plan, faite, notai-je mentalement.

Je mitraillai alors du regard les personnes m'entourant, cherchant à savoir si par un quelconque malheur quelqu'un aurait pu me reconnaître.

Fichtre. Ce gamin me regardait avec bien trop d'insistance.

Une panique peu commune m'étreignant, je passai une main légèrement tremblante dans ma perruque, cherchant du regard ma coéquipière qui n'assumait pour l'instant en aucun cas son boulot de coéquipière. Traîtresse.

« Bon Joly tu les bouges tes fesses ou j'ai le temps d'aller me prendre une glace ?! »

«Je suis juste derrière toi. » murmura une voix à mon oreille.

Mon cœur rata un battement.

Le corps tendu à l'extrême, les yeux exorbités, je me retournai vers elle lentement et lui dédiai le regard le plus noir du monde. Juste après celui de Gibbs. Quand même.

« Nonmaisçavapaslatêtetuveuxquejemeursd'unecrisecard iaqueouquoitraîtresse ?! »

Ma coéquipière se contenta de me lancer un regard blasé alors que je m'appliquai à respirer de nouveau calmement. On a dit calme Sophia. Respire. Oui, voilà, comme ça.

« Bon, on fait comme on a dit hein. Tu prends le couloir qui mène aux salles d'interrogatoire et la première qui les trouve préviens l'autre. » affirma Joly avec son sérieux habituel.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Dit comme ça, on avait pas vraiment l'impression que nous étions en train de risquer notre vie.

OoOoO

Et un petit tour sur soi, on fait la galipette arrière que le prof de primaire nous a appri, on se relève avec la grâce d'un paon et on se cache entre le distributeur et les confiseries en ayant préalablement perdu 15 kilos.

Le tout sans faire le moindre bruit perceptible à l'oreille surentraînée de la ninja que vous épiez.

« Joly, grinçai-je dans un murmure presque inaudible, t'y es oui ou non ? »

Je laissai l'un de mes yeux percevoir la scène qui se déroulait le plus pénardement du monde tout en croquant mes ongles. Non, on ne se ronge pas les ongles. C'est pas beau et ça fait mal.

« Ce petit con de Cameron va me pendre folle ! » grogna justement Ziva David en pénétrant dans la salle de repos.

Oui, je l'avais suivie. Et non, ne me demandez pas comment j'avais pu arriver avant elle dans la salle alors que j'étais censée la suivre. Secret professionnel.

« Rendre, Zee. Et du calme, ce n'est qu'un témoin dans l'affaire. Un témoin dont nous avons besoin, de plus. »

Un sourire étira lentement les traits alors que je dévisageai Anthony DiNozzo dans toute sa splendeur, sublime dans son costume italien noir.

« Sophia arrête de baver et pointe la caméra sur eux. » marmonna la voix ennuyée de Joly dans mon oreillette.

Réprimant un hoquet de surprise, je jurai silencieusement et relevai mon Iphone que j'avais inconsciemment baissé.

« Je ne bavais pas pour ta gouverne. »

« Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi je ne t'entendais pas jacasser ou te plaindre ? »

« J'adorais continuer à me disputer avec toi, Joly, mais j'ai du travail, _moi_. »

Sur ces quelques mots, j'éteignis mon oreillette et me concentrai sur mes cibles.

La récompense que m'avait promi Sasha avait intérêt à être sacrément belle, sinon j'allais lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure, me promis-je mentalement.

En effet, miss « j'ai pour voisin le plus bel homme du monde, et oui, vous pouvez être jalouse » était venue à mon bureau la semaine dernière et, de ses grands yeux bien trop innocents, m'avait demandé une requête.

Je suis la gentillesse incarnée, c'est bien connu, et j'ai donc accepté. En échange de quelques dédommagements.

« Tony, pas ici ! » s'offusqua la voix de l'agente du NCIS, et je réalisai soudain que j'étais légèrement en train de m'endormir sur mon Iphone.

Hé mais en plus ça a l'air de devenir intéressant !

Me reprenant, je fronçai les sourcils en essayant de voir sous mon portable. Et force fut de constater que j'aurais pu me rendormir.

« Quoi ?! Tu sais très bien que j'adore jouer avec les smarties ! »

Je soupirai lourdement.

J'avais beau adorer l'agent DiNozzo, et Sasha aussi, ce n'était pas avec une vidéo de lui jouant avec des bonbons chocolatés que le médecin allait m'acheter mes Louboutins.

Allez, une petite allusion. Rien qu'un petit rapprochement.

S'il vous plait !

« C'est toujours bon pour ce soir ? »

Le hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de mes lèvres sans que je n'aie pu le retenir. Ce qui donnait une Sophia aux yeux exorbités, une main sur sa bouche, et avec la délicieuse envie de s'enterrer dix pieds sous terre.

Là, soit Ziva n'était pas Ziva mais une fille pommée dans le NCIS qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là et qui trouvait Tony assez mignon pour se faire passer pour Ziva, ou alors, j'étais déjà morte.

Je penchais sérieusement pour la deuxième probabilité. Oh non, des maths.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit suspect me força à rouvrir les yeux.

Et ma bouche s'ouvrit de stupéfaction.

Je rallumai alors d'une main tremblante mon oreillette.

« Joly ! Tu m'entends ?! » murmurai-je, les yeux toujours aussi grand ouverts.

« Ah, v'là une revenante ! Bon sang, Sophia, tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça et que je... »

« Joly, Sasha avait raison, ils sortent ensemble. »

Un léger silence accueillit mon affirmation.

« Tu as des preuves ? Photos à l'appuie ? Vidéo ? »

« Oui. »

« Si ça ce sait à cause de nous, on est mortes... »

« Et pas qu'un peu. »

OoOoO

« Mademoiselle Blewgreen ? »

Oh non.

Pas à un mètre de la sortie quand même.

Diantre.

Et il était où ce fameux ange gardien dans un moment pareil hein ? Aux toilettes ?

« Agent Gibbs ! » m'exclamai-je d'un ton un chouïa trop enjoué en me retournant vers lui.

Celui-ci me darda d'un regard absolument gibbsèque, hésitant visiblement à la façon dont il allait me tuer dans d'atroces souffrances.

« Il me semble pourtant que je ne devais plus vous voir ici. »

« Oui, à ce sujet-là, c'est de la faute de Sasha au départ... »

« Ah ? »

« Oui. »

« En plus développé miss Blewgreen ? »

« Elle voulait que je surprenne Tony et Ziva ensemble. »

« Ah ? »

« Oui. »

« Et ? »

« Sophia ? »

Ayé j'étais morte. Enterrée. Et ma chère petite sœur Plinette me pleurait sur ma tombe, ses larmes teintées d'incompréhension.

C'était la fin de Sophia Blewgreen.

« Sophiiaaa ! »

Pauvre Pline.

J'aimerai pouvoir épancher tes larmes, petite sœur. Dit à Washington que je l'aime.

« Mais Sophiaaaa pourquoi tu m'ignooores ? »

Ah. Mais j'étais vivante. Et Pline aussi. Et...

« PLINE ! Je t'aime ! »

Ravie d'être sauvée par le gonde, je sautais dans les bras d'une Plinette sortant de l'université sous le regard perplexe du renard argenté.

« Oh Pline, il faut que je te raconte, j'ai vu une fille avec une robe rose avec des pois et des rayures, improbable quoi ! Et je... »

Hé oui.

L'art de changer de sujet discrètement.

« Mademoiselle Blewgreen, nous en reparlerons. »

… Ou pas.

* * *

**Biiiisouus ! **

**#Amy.**


End file.
